


SOLDAT

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about that first encounter between Bucky and Steve in Winter Soldier. My fist attempt at this pairing so be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLDAT

The sound of destruction filled the air. Shoots, bullets, grenades thrown and exploding, cars skidding and braking. It was loud, it was like the screams in his head, like the voices telling him”kill, kill, kill”. He had fought a woman, and the woman had fought back. Annoying, like a mosquito in summer, he wished he could swat her off him. She had tried to paralyse him with some sort of artefact but that was like trying to paralyse a tank with a needle, impossible. She ended up wounded; he had finally fired his riffle at her. The sound of destruction filled his head. But then, silence.

 

That man appeared from nowhere, protecting himself with a stupid shield. The man attacked him. He was strong, almost as strong as himself and he had no fear. The Soldat felt weak for a moment but regained his strength by listening to the voices “no enemy alive, all must die”. Black smoke around him, his nostrils smelling the stink of burnt flesh, of death and splashed blood while that man punched him, kicked him, tried to strangle him without hesitation. He was brave but the Soldat was powerful, the Soldat was a weapon and no man could ever defeat a weapon. He took the man’s shield with one hand and threw it at him; the man was quick and managed to dodge it. With the other hand, he grabbed a knife and went for the man’s heart. Rage was building inside of him, like a furnace melting steel. Why was that man such a good fighter? Why couldn’t he break him, crush him? The man wasn’t scared of him and was defending himself courageously.

 

A punch, a blow of the shield, a hand grabbing his neck, turning him around, the Soldat fell on his feet. He heard a metallic click, it was the mask he was wearing hitting the ground. The man stopped and stared at him. Silence was deafening, drowning the screams in his head and the noise in the street. Those blue eyes of the man pierced him, hurting him like no sword could ever hurt. A sound cracked the wall of silence.  
\- Bucky? - Said the man. His blue eyes showing some emotion he could not understand. He wasn’t programmed to understand emotions anyway.  
\- Who the hell is Bucky? – Rage had taken over him. The stare of that man on him like a weight, like a machine gun drilling him. He shot.

 

More bullets, more explosions, more screams inside his brain. He ran. He was fast and he let the enemies behind. But that man knew him and he knew that man. Those eyes, that voice. Gentle touches, loving looks, tender words. A long time ago. Feelings. Something they shared. Warmth gripped his chest, the screams were now gathering in his throat. He let them out.


End file.
